


В следующей жизни

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Crimes & Criminals, Doctors & Physicians, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Суён — опасна, Суён — убийца, Суён сейчас плачет на её кровати, потому что боится причинить боль.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	В следующей жизни

Когда Сынван открывает дверь и видит на пороге Суён — весь воздух из лёгких исчезает будто из-за сильного удара. Она не хотела её видеть. Она надеялась, что больше никогда.  
Но вот Суён, стоит у дверей её квартиры. Живая. Должно быть мысли слишком ярко отразились на её лице, потому что Суён сухо ухмыляется и крепче хватается за живот. Она была… уставшей. Бледной, с синяками и порезами. Уставшей, как никогда. Измотанной.

Сынван сдерживает болезненный вздох. Она может и не жалует её в своём доме, но смотреть на неё и видеть сплошную рану было… тяжело. Не больно, слишком уж громко сказано, но определённо тяжело. Словно камень на сердце. Много камней.  
— Я думала, ты мертва, — бормочет Сон и даёт девушке войти внутрь. Ей неприятно от такого неожиданного визита, но она давно крепко связала себя узами с дьяволом. Зря она надеялась, что они больше никогда не увидятся.  
Однажды подпустить к себе Суён означает больше никогда не вернуться к нормальной жизни.

— А ты бы хотела? — Сынван замирает.  
Первое, что хочет сорваться с губ «Нет, конечно», но мрачные мысли будто отбирают голос. Возможно, хотела бы. Она об этом в голос никогда не скажет. Но было бы намного легче, прекратить это раз и навсегда. Потому что каждый такой визит — игра в русскую рулетку.  
Сынван, до этого момента, выходила сухой из воды, но удача не вечна. Рано или поздно она пострадает. Это просто неизбежность.  
— Ты подвергаешь меня опасности, — выдыхает Сон и закрывает дверь на замок.  
После — быстро зашторивает все окна в квартире. Вокруг воцаряется полумрак. То, что здесь происходит не должен видеть никто. Это тайна, скелет в шкафу. Суён застывает посреди её гостиной: такая красивая, но такая сломанная, в чёрном плаще, что эстетично контрастировал с бледной кожей. У её губ зареклась алая кровь, она ведёт языком по сухим губам и хрипит негромко:  
— Тебе лучше осмотреть меня, если не хочешь разбираться с мёртвым телом у себя дома.  
Сынван будто выходит из транса, вздрагивает, почти смущённо отводит взгляд и бежит за аптечкой. Всё это началось очень давно. Она ещё даже не успела закончить медицинский, когда столкнулась с раненой Суён. Испугалась, бросилась помогать. Глупая, верила в добро и в то, что всем можно помочь. Что она должна всем помочь. Помочь Суён с огнестрельным.  
Сынван не спрашивала, Суён не говорила. Вот только выяснилось, что Сынван спасла убийцу. После этого было понятно — ей не сбежать. Она три раза переезжала и два раза меняла место работы. Суён всегда возвращалась, всегда находила её. Нашла и сейчас. После долгого, облегчающего перерыва. Действительно облегчающего, несмотря на тяжесть в сердце.  
Сынван опускается на колени перед раненой девушкой, что привычно устроилась в кресле. Сынван помогает снять плащ, затем чёрную футболку, оставляя Суён в таком же тёмном бюстгалтере. Пак шипит от боли, а Сон хмуро осматривает рану на животе. Та выглядела просто отвратительно и кровоточила, девушка принимается промывать ее. — Неужели, за все эти года, ты не смогла найти себе квалифицированного врача? — отстранённо спрашивает Сон, а Суён, прежде чем ответить, закусывает от боли губу.  
— Я доверяю только тебе.  
Слова бьют сильнее, чем должны, у Сынван вздрагивает рука, она поднимает голову и смотрит в чёрные глаза.

В них — тысячи звёзд. И все мёртвые. Угасшие, блеклые. Их подпитывает боль, или может убивает. 

Сынван хочет сказать так много, но не находит слов. Она просто хочет жить. Быть в безопасности и не бояться, что её назовут соучастником.  
— Не думаю, что это идёт мне на пользу, — девушка снова опускает взгляд на рану и мрачно сообщает: — Суён, нужно накладывать швы.  
— Просто делай, что нужно, — выдыхает Суён и закрывает глаза, поджимая губы.  
Сынван кивает своим мыслям, достаёт нитки и иголку. Старается действовать как можно осторожнее, причинить как можно меньше боли.

Потому Суён боли и так достаточно.

Потому что каждое вздрагивание раненой девушки отдаётся в её сердце.

Сон оправдывает это своим вечным сопереживанием пациентам. Никаких чувств, Никакой привязанности. Просто работа.   
Она накладывает повязку на рану и устало смотрит на окровавленные руки. Поднимается, идёт в ванную и там очень долго думает, что делать дальше. Она не может просто выставить Суён за дверь. Сынван боится, но поступить так не может. Даже с Суён. Тем более с Суён.   
Девушка сжимает пульсирующую болью переносицу и бредёт на кухню, искать обезболивающее.   
Суён принимает таблетку с молчаливой благодарностью. Сынван устало садится на подлокотник кресла и закрывает глаза. Между ними молчание, но уже не тяжёлое, скорее тоскливое. Потому что сейчас Суён уйдёт, и в следующий раз появится неизвестно когда с новой раной.  
Сынван чувствует чужие пальцы в своих волосах и давится воздухом. Переводит взгляд на Суён, та смотрит на неё так, как никогда прежде. Сынван бы назвала это нежностью, но она неизвестна Суён. Сынван бы назвала это горечью, но зачем Суён горевать.  
— Я скучала, — тихо шепчет Пак и это мурашками отдаётся на коже Сон.  
Девушка почти уверенна, что это — сон. Суён не способна говорить такие вещи. Не способна чувствовать. Только убивать и смерять всех холодным взглядом.  
Суён медленно тянется к Сынван, стараясь не тревожить рану и накрывает её губы своими. Целует медленно, растягивая удовольствие. Проводит шершавым языком по красным губам, сминает их, покусывает.  
Сынван прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как становится трудно дышать. Она боится поднять веки, как будто после этого всё это исчезнет словно сон или наваждение.   
Суён, не прекращая поцелуй, обнимает девушку за талию и прижимает к себе, Сынван испуганно пытается отстраниться.  
— Суён, рана!  
Пак лишь поднимается на ноги и тянет Сынван на кровать. Осторожно опускает её на постель, нависает сверху, седлая бёдра. Целует с новой силой, ведёт руками по горячему телу, пока Сон извивается от приятных прикосновений.  
Пак оставляет припухшие губы в покое, медленно прокладывает дорожку поцелуев по подбородку, Сынван открывает шею и издаёт едва слышные стоны.

Что, чёрт возьми, они творят?

Суён вдруг останавливается. Резко, будто очнувшись. Сжимает губы, слазит с Сынван и падает рядом на кровать. Молчит почти минуту, затем слишком спокойно говорит:  
— Давай спать, — Сон теряется, но кивает, хотя Суён уже закрыла глаза.   
Губы болят, всё тело горит и в голове миллион мыслей. Сынван быстро проваливается в сон и все, о чём она думает: «Пожалуйста, пусть это будет сном».  
Она просыпается поздно утром. Одна. Это одновременно и облегчение и нож в сердце.  
Что хуже: выяснять с Суён что между ними или чувствовать себя брошенной? Сынван не знала. Возможно, просто не хотела.   
Девушка потирает лицо, вдруг слышит шум. Поднимается с кровати, идёт в кухню. Видит Суён. Наблюдать, как Суён готовит, так же странно, как если бы Сынван убивала человека. Это неправильно, что-то, что нарушает привычный порядок вещей. Сынван подходит ближе, чувствует, как Суён избегает смотреть ей в глаза. Сон набирает стакан воды, делает глоток, хрипло выдыхает:   
— Доброе утро.  
Суён молчит, переворачивает блин на сковороде и смотрит куда угодно, но не на Сынван.  
Когда молчание грозится перейти в напряжённое, наконец выдыхает:  
— Я много думала, — Сынван опирается на стол и внимательно слушает. — Я так старательно избегала тебя… а сейчас так глупо усложнила ситуацию.  
На лице девушки появляется горькая улыбка, она наконец поднимает глаза на Сон.  
— Было опасно просто приходить к тебе с ранами, а то что мы делали вчера — в разы опаснее, — Сынван чувствует, что её голос пропадает. Как и воздух в лёгких. — Я знаю. — Я не хочу делать тебе больно, — отчаянно шепчет Пак перед тем, как прижаться к Сынван в тёплом поцелуе. Она нежно гладит чужое лицо и шею, осторожно проводит носом по щеке, зарывается в волосы с запахом персика. Ладонями ведёт по плечам и выпирающими лопатками, чувствует пальцами каждый позвонок. Сынван вздрагивает и прячет лицо в чужой груди. — Я так тебя люблю. Всегда любила, — шёпотом тихий, сокровенный. Только для Сынван.  
Это так невероятно. Так по-другому. Это то, что Сынван раньше никогда не испытывала. Она с Суён так близко — впервые. Но понять, что точно чувствовала, не могла. Это была радость и горечь, страх и возбуждение. Любовь и совсем немного боли. — Прости, что я такая.  
Суён отстраняется. Отдаляется. Сынван мотает головой, пытается её остановить. Схватить за руку, обнять, повиснуть на ней словно маленький ребенок. Но не дать уйти. Безуспешно.   
Суён уходит, оставив после себя лишь запах крови и шоколада.   
Сон съезжает вниз по стене, утыкается лицом в колени. Она была слепой. Глупой. Хотя почему была. Отпустив только что Суён, она потеряла её навсегда. Очередная глупость.   
Да, можно оправдаться тем, что она пытается себя защитить. Вот только тяжёлый, полный боли, взгляд Суён ломает что-то в груди. Сынван надеется, что это ребро, а не сердце. Кость срастётся. Сердце — никогда. Суён ушла, а чувство пустоты внутри — осталось. Оно разъедало, словно кислота. Сынван была растеряна. Она не могла найти Суён. Раньше просто не хотела, а сейчас ясно понимает — если Суён захочет, она исчезнет навсегда. А она хочет.  
Она любит, так сильно любит, что готова отказаться, чтобы спасти.  
Сынван кричит очень громко, наплевав на соседей и спрашивает у неба, где ей найти Суён. Небо молчит.

Не могла же она уйти навсегда?

Догадку, что могла, Сынван прячет на самом дне сердца. Потому что надежда сильнее, потому что она так просто не отступит.   
Она не сдаётся, когда Суён не появляется месяц и не сдаётся, когда второй. Она ждёт, нервно грызёт ногти и всматривается в лица на улице.  
Не сдаётся (но очень пугается), когда видит раненую Суён сидящую на земле. Лицо серое, нездоровое, одежда пропитана кровью. Грудь, к счастью, вздымается. Дышит. Она жива.  
Сынван не думает, Сынван хватает раненую девушку и тянет домой. К счастью, недалеко, десять минут и Сон уже суетится вокруг обнажённой девушки. Промывает, зашивает. Вздыхает, когда вытягивает Суён из опасного состояния.  
Дальше осторожно, практически нежно, мажет мазь на многочисленные синяки. Один на рёбрах, совсем свежий, другой на бедре, старый, неприятного чёрного цвета. Суён лежит с закрытыми глазами, но Сынван знает — в сознании.  
Если Суён не хочет говорить, Сынван не настаивает. Лишь ведёт осторожно по здоровым участкам кожи. Сначала пальцами, потом — губами. Пак вздрагивает, открывает глаза. Смотрит, не мигая в потолок. Молчит. Сынван тоже молчит, только с горечью видит одинокую слезинку, что стекает по чужому виску.   
— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Сон и сжимает холодную ладонь. Суён закрывает глаза.  
— Зря.

Суён — опасна, Суён — убийца, Суён сейчас плачет на её кровати, потому что боится причинить боль. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — уверяет Сынван. 

Не будет.

Это понятно даже им, таким глупым и влюблённым. Суён любит, Суён не хочет причинять вред, Суён поднимается как только может и уходит. Сынван любит, Сынван понимает, Сынван даёт уйти. 

В следующей жизни, давай родимся другими. В следующей жизни, давай полюбим правильно. В следующей жизни, давай будем вместе. В следующей жизни, давай будем рядом.


End file.
